The Rain Whispers Your Name
by K1VO
Summary: Rainwhisper is a optimistic, responsible and kind warrior of MoonClan. She knows the code, and is always ready for anything. She wants nothing more than to be a great and remembered warrior, and she won't let anything get in the way of her goals. But suddenly, many things break her away from her goal; fear, love, jealousy, and rivalry inside of her own Clan.
1. Chapter 1

The stars glittered above in SilverPelt, down upon the resting warriors of MoonClan. Rainwhisper looked up to the white specks in the sky, wondering about her dear friend, Robinflight, who died heroically in a recent battle with SunClan. Rainwhisper recalled the battle in her head, shaking away the pure terror she had felt as Robinflight's body fell to the ground in front of Adderstar. She froze and stared at him, shaking with rage and fear. The leader of her Clan's sworn enemy had killed her best friend, and she would never forget it.

The next morning in the MoonClan camp was as busy as ever. When Rainwhisper stepped out into the clearing, feeling the soft dawn light on her pelt, she saw Nightfrost, MoonClan's medicine cat rushing back and forth from her den to the apprentice's, carrying huge bundles of herbs in her jaws. Her black fur glowed fire orange reflecting the rising sun. Rainwhisper stretched her aching legs and muscles, and looked toward the fresh-kill pile. She was starving. The battle from two sunrises ago still had its marks left on the Clan, every warrior was busy from dawn to moon-high, there was no time to be sitting around. Luckily for her, the fresh-kill pile was freshly stocked with warm prey from sparrows to voles. As she trotted up to grab a piece from the pile, her mouth watering in hunger, she saw Honeypool's kits, Riverkit and Fernkit, wrestling in front of the nursery. They snapped at each others ears and and pounced on their tails, shouting curses at each other that were only appropriate for warriors to use. Honeypool shot out of the dangling fern entrance of the den and spilt them apart with her paw, her voice was full of shock and anger, "Where did you learn those terrible curses?" She yowled, making her kits tremble in fear and some nearby warriors turn their way, "No more playing outside for a half-moon, you hear me? Now come inside." She swept them into the den with her tail, the kits didn't dare protest. Rainwhisper let out a chuckle, _Those kits can never go one day without getting into some sort of trouble._ She thought as she grabbed a plump sparrow from the top of the pile.

She walked to a sunny-er spot at the edge of the clearing and settled down with the spattow dangling from her mouth. She dove right in, tearing apart the juicy meat and finishing without anything left but bone.

"You sure were hungry." Rainwhisper didn't even notice Wolfstar approach. He towered over her, casting a shadow down upon the ground, and her pelt. "Oh! Good morning Wolfstar, you startled me." Rainwhisper meowed, and the huge grey tom chuckled. "Sorry I startled you, mind if I settle down with you?" He asked. Wolfstar had only ever talked to her to give orders or ask for a small favor, but to settle down to eat next to her? It was quite a surprise. "Sure, Wolfstar." She replied with a smile, and Wolfstar gleefully layed down next to her in the sun.

He let out a sigh, which Rainwhisper guessed was from relaxation. She shifted herself a bit to give him more room, and nudged the bone pile of the sparrow aside and into the bushes.

"Did Tigerflash appoint you to any patrols?" Wolfstar suddenly asked, breaking the awkward silence between them, Rainwhisper stammered, "Oh, um, no. I don't think so, no." She flushed in embarrassment, _Great going Rainwhisper, messing up in front of your leader._ Wolfstar didn't seem to mind about her stumble, "No? Well, we should go hunting together. No problem with catching more prey after that battle." He grunted as he rolled up to his feet, and stretched his front legs out and opened his huge jaws in a yawn. "Of course, Wolfstar, I'm fine with that." She said and jumped up to her feet, "Who's coming with us?" She asked as they began walking towards the exit of the camp, "Oh, I think just the two of us will be fine." He said, looking at her with a cheerful smile, and Rainwhisper couldn't argue with that.

As they passed through the exit, Beetlepelt, who was sitting guard, nodded to her and Wolfstar as they walked by.

The forest was gleaming in the sunlight, bright green everywhere, surrounding the two warriors as they walked on the flattened fern path deeper into the forest. Wolfstar broke into a run and yowled back at her to follow. They soared like eagles through the forest, leaping over fallen trees with ease and avoiding thinner trees by dashing side to side. Rainwhisper didn't feel tired or worried or stressed. She felt freedom and victory surge through her whole body, filling with warmth and sunlight. She raced forward, clearing another fallen tree, and tore past Wolfstar, who gaped in surprise as she raced ahead. They were probably scaring away all the prey by racing to loudly, but to Rainwhisper, nothing mattered at all. She saw an opening in the trees, and up ahead she saw the magnificent Silver Lake. The trees faded out, and Rainwhisper had to skid her paws on the dirt to slow down in time before she toppled off the edge into the lake. She panted, heart racing like hummingbird wings, and legs feeling like they were on fire. Wolfstar skidded to a halt beside her, panting and looking out upon the shining water. "I didn't know… you were… so fast!" Wolfstar exclaimed between pants. She let out a laugh, and collapsed onto the soft grass, "Only.. for a short amount… of time!" She replied.

They watched the lake for a few minutes before Wolfstar stood up again, "Ok, let's get to hunting." He said, nudging her ear with his nose. Rainwhisper shivered, his nose was really cold. But she didn't say anything as Wolfstar led her back into the forest.

Hunting was a breeze. The two warriors hunted until just before sunset, catching prey, after prey, after prey. Wolfstar caught two blackbirds and three squirrels, all were up in the trees, where Wolfstar expertly stalked them on the wobbly branches, not one of them got away. Rainwhisper caught many voles and a few rabbits, all warm and plump. "Some haul we have to carry back to camp," Wolfstar exclaimed, pushing all their prey into one huge pile, "I never knew we would catch this much." He sat down and washed his ears with a paw, while Rainwhisper began carrying as much as she could carry in her jaws, "Me neither." She said, her mouth full of fur, "We should head back to camp before someone starts worrying about us. She was referring to Tigerflash, the responsible, yet quite clingy deputy always got super worried when Wolfstar wasn't at camp by sunset. Once she sent out a search party of eight warriors to look for him just because he wanted some fresh air during the night. Wolfstar purred in agreement and began carrying prey back towards camp, following the fern trail.

When they got back to camp, the first cat they saw was Tigerflash. Her eyes glittered in worry and relief, "Thank StarClan you're back!" She said, circling Wolfstar happily, "I was about to send a search party to-" She paused, finally noticing the huge amount of prey in our jaws and on our backs, she gaped in surprise, and what seemed like anger, "You went hunting?" She nearly yowled in Wolfstar's face, gathering the attention of some warriors out in the clearing who were sharing tongues, "You went hunting? Without me? And without telling me?!" Her voice raised even more. Wolfstar set down the prey onto the ground and didn't get a chance to comfort his deputy, "Have you any idea how much I've been worrying? All day, I've been asking warriors where you went, and Rainwhisper didn't even tell me she was going with you!" Suddenly, Rainwhisper understood. Tigerflash was jealous of Rainwhisper for hunting with Wolfstar. Is that why she's always so worried about him? Tigerflash paused, panting, her eyes filled with rage and fear. She sideways glanced at Rainwhisper once every few heart beats, and when she did, she seemed to get more angry.

Wolfstar finally spoke, "Tigerflash," He breathed, he seemed to be trying to be as calming as possible, "I'm fine. We only went hunting,"

"For the whole day." Tigerflash grumbled.

"Yes, but it was my idea. You hadn't given Rainwhisper a patrol to go on, and I wanted to go out into the forest. So just the two of us went, and now we're back, so you can calm down now." He finished, and stared into Tigerflash's eyes. The brown tabby's fur rose around the neck, and her mouth opened and shut a few times before she closed it for good. She quickly turned around and ran to the warriors den, where no one outside could see her past the fern curtain. Wolfstar sighed, "I've tried to tell her to not worry about me so much," He began, "But she can't seem to let go of the fact that I'm her leader, and I should be able to do as I please, but…" He paused to take a breath, "She just wants me for herself, and I can't really stop her."

"Be her mate."

Wolfstar spun his head around to look at Rainwhisper, his blue eyes wide in shock, "What?"

Rainwhisper nodded at him, "Be her mate. That's what she wants. She's jealous of me hunting with you, and being around you. If you become her mate, she'll have her way." Wolfstar's eyes narrowed into slits, "But… I don't love her." He said softly, his bushy tail drooped to the ground.

"Then don't be her mate." Rainwhisper exclaimed, she bumped him with her head, "I'm only telling you what I think. You don't have to follow it."

Without another word, Rainwhisper grabbed the prey from his back and from the ground, and dragged it all the fresh-kill pile, which was now twice as tall as it was in the morning.

"Go get some rest, Wolfstar." Rainwhisper said as she passed him, and he looked at her blankly, before nodding and walking slowly towards his den at the edge of the clearing. Rainwhisper did the same, entering cautiously through the fern curtain into the warriors den. Her nest was near the back, far away from Tigerflash, who was curled up in her nest, tail covering her nose. Luckily, she didn't open her eyes as Rainwhisper entered, and as she made her way to her nest by stepping over many other sleeping warriors. When she reached her nest, she circled around until she was comfortable and settled down, nudging herself deeper into the moss and ferns. Her eyes grew heavy, and she was lulled to sleep by the soft snoring of the surrounding resting warriors.


	2. Chapter 2

The full moon was set high in the sky, with no clouds to cover it's brilliant light. Rainwhisper waited by the camp entrance, talking to the apprentices about what happens at gatherings. Tonight was their first one, and all of them could not stop bouncing with excitement, their eyes glittered in anticipation and a hint of nervousness. Deerpaw looked the most nervous out of all her den-mates,

"What if they don't like me?" She fretted.

"Who?" Rainwhisper replied, tilting her head.

"The other apprentices!" She called, and Rainwhisper let out an amused purr. "You never know Deerpaw, just be yourself, no one could judge you for that." She advised, and Deerpaw seemed to grow more confident, Okay Rainwhisper, I will." And the young she-cat ran off to find her den-mates, who had ran off in search of something. _I wish I had an apprentice._ Rainwhisper thought, and looked around at the mentors of the four apprentices. Falconmoon, Echoleaf and Mudwhisker were chatting together in a small group, what they were talking about, Rainwhisper couldn't hear. Pinesmoke was sitting alone by the warriors den, watching the group of warriors who would leave soon for the gathering. Rainwhisper guessed he wasn't going because of the fear of other cats, and what they thought about him, just like his daughter Deerpaw.

After a few more minutes of waiting, a loud yowl came from above. The clearing grew sillent. Wolfstar was perched on a branch far above the clearing, hanging on tightly with his long claws. "Everybody ready to leave?" He called, and yowls of agreement swept through the crowd of warriors. Wolfstar leaped down and landed onto the dirt with a _thump._ He made his way to the entrance and passed through, while everyone else followed, including the four apprentices, who stayed right next to their mentors. They were still asking questions about what the gathering would be like, and Rainwhisper had answered most of them already. But that couldn't stop the team from being even more curious about everyone's opinion.

The beach was bustling with activity when MoonClan arrived. Loud chatter was erupting from the huge crowd of cats. Rainwhisper recongnized the plain pelts of IceClan, and the soft, forest tone pelts of ValleyClan. But no SunClan yet. _I hope they don't come because they're too busy cleaning the wounds we gave them!_ Rainwhisper prayed silently, but she kept her composure as Wolfstar led the Clan down to join them. Wolfstar had not spoken to her in the past two sunrises, but Rainwhisper didn't mind. She was more worried about Tigerflash, whom had not been too kind to her in that time as well. She sent Rainwhisper on every early morning patrol and any patrol who needed an extra member, which wore Rainwhisper down to the bone, and she wouldn't dare complain.

Rainwhisper settled down near the middle of the beach, next to a sleek white tom. Rainwhisper recognized the mountain scent of IceClan on his pelt, like rocks and snow. He turned to her and gave her a grin, and which Rainwhisper smiled back. She was taken aback by his piercing blue eyes, like the color of the northern lights. "Hi there," He said, his voice was similar to that of Wolfstar's; lower tone but full of joy, "I'm Frozenheart, and you?"

"Rainwhisper." Rainwhisper replied, nodding her head once. "Are you from IceClan?" She asked, and Frozenheart nodded, "Yep! I'm assuming you're from MoonClan. Quite a nice forest home you have, it looks much more comfy than the mountains." He stretched his neck to see over the sea of cats and into MoonClan territory where the forest lay. Rainwhisper followed his gaze, "Yeah, it's pretty nice. It seems a lot warmer than up there." She gestured with her tail toward the mountain peak, sprinkled with white snow. Frozenheart laughed, "It looks much warmer," he agreed with a sigh, "I'm still not used to the cold up there." He seemed to shiver and Rainwhisper purred in amusement. Just them, a yowl came from behind, and everyone turned around.

Adderstar and his Clan had arrived, he had yowled to signal his entrance. Rainwhisper's ears drew back and she began to growl. As Adderstar led his Clan through the others, they drew back to give them more space, and all of SunClan held their chins higher, which made Rainwhisper more irritated.

"What's wrong?" Frozenheart asked, obviously confused by her sudden hostility, "MoonClan and SunClan had a battle a half-moon ago. Adderstar killed my friend, Robinflight." She growled, and she heard Frozenheart shuffle in discomfort, "That's awful! I'm sorry Rainwhisper." He said soothingly, and Rainwhisper sighed, "It's okay, I couldn't do anything about it anyway." She whispered, drooping her head. Adderstar leaped over the front row of cats to join Wolfstar, Rosestar (the leader of ValleyClan), and Blizzardstar (leader of IceClan). Wolfstar gave him a menacing glare, but Adderstar kept silent, "Now that everyone is here," Wolfstar yowled, "We may begin the gathering!" All the cats on the beach went quiet, waiting for one of the leaders to start. Rosestar stepped up first, "ValleyClan has had amazing hunting with the arrival of new-leaf," She began, her sunset colored eyes glowed brightly with pride, "Brightwhisker has given birth to three healthy kits; Leafkit, Windkit and Branchkit." She paused as yowls of congratulations swept through the Clans. She continued, "Other than that, ValleyClan is well." Rosestar stepped back with the other leaders, and Blizzardstar stepped up after her, "IceClan is doing well." He said, his voice low and booming, "Hunting is well, and we have two new apprentices. New-leaf has brought new life to my Clan, and I hope all the other Clans are doing well." He finished with a nod and stepped back for the next leader to give their report.

Rainwhisper side glanced at Frozenheart, who was beaming with pride. Rainwhisper said nothing and looked back up at the leaders. Wolfstar gave a friendly nod to Blizzardstar and stepped up, "Thank you Blizzardstar. MoonClan is thriving now that new-leaf has come. The battle with SunClan a half-moon ago has not fazed us and we are now as strong as ever." He paused as whispers of uncertainty, defiance and nervousness spread through the cats. Rainwhisper saw Adderstar smirk, his amber eyes glinted brightly in the light of the full moon. Rainwhisper couldn't hold back her growl. Wolfstar continued, his voice turned back to joyful, "Prey is plentiful, we have more than enough food for our Clan. As well as two new additions to our nursery, Honeypool's kits; Riverkit and Fernkit." He stopped and stepped back for Adderstar to give his report, his voice was snake-like, and raspy like sand.

"Thank you Wolfstar for that wonderful report," He said, nodding to Wolfstar in a very un-friendly way, "SunClan is also thriving in new-leaf. Our warriors are healthy and our fresh-kill pile is always fully stocked. The battle was a struggle to recover from, but my Clan is optimistic and ready for anything. Thank you, the gathering is over." Adderstar blinked once at the other leaders before yowling for his Clan to gather with him.

Rainwhisper didn't realize that her fur was ruffled for Adderstar's whole report and quickly licked it down. Frozenheart stood up and stretched beside her, "Some attitude that cat has. I can see why you hate him."

"I don't hate him," Rainwhisper exclaimed, "I just… really dislike him." Frozenheart laughed, "You're hilarious. I wish I could stay for a little longer, but Blizzardstar is calling me." He gestured toward his leader, who was lashing his tail in annoyance, "Frozenheart! Stop flirting with MoonClan she-cats and let's go!" Blizzardstar yowled, and Frozenheart's fur ruffled in embarassment, "Oh StarClan… see you later maybe?" He asked, standing up.

"Maybe at the next gathering." Rainwhisper replied, and Frozenheart grinned, before bounding over some cats who were in his way. _What a funny tom._ Rainwhisper thought, and stood up, looking around for her clan-mates.

Wolfstar lead MoonClan back to camp, and greeted by the warriors who didn't go. Rainwhisper hurried to the warriors den before she could be showered with questions on how it went, she was far too tired to talk anymore. Pinesmoke was curled up in his nest, his breathing shallow and smooth, he must be asleep. Rainwhisper traveled over to her nest with ease, sinking into the soft moss.

A claw prodded her side, jolting Rainwhisper awake. She blinked rapidly to adjust to the bright light shining through the fern curtain. It was Tigerflash, her eyes just as angry as ever, "Get up Rainwhisper, you need to go on a patrol!" She hissed into her ear.

"Tigerflash, I was at the gathering last night." She complained.

"So was I, but I'm not complaining, get up." Tigerflash prodded her again with her claw, right into Rainwhisper's shoulder, "Okay, okay! I'll get up!" She hissed, and Tigerflash snorted in her face before padding out of the den. _Stubborn fox-brain._ Rainwhisper cursed, and slowly got to her feet and followed the she-cat into the clearing.

Not a single cat was in the clearing except Tigerflash, who sat in the middle, staring at her blankly, her eyes glowing fiercely in the faint dawn light. Rainwhisper met her gaze, bracing herself for a hostile move, but the tabby she-cat sat still.

"What is this about Tigerflash?" Rainwhisper asked, breaking the silence. Tigerflash narrowed her eyes, "You are getting in my way of being with Wolfstar, and I can't have you take him away from me." She growled and slid her claws in and out, Rainwhisper took a step back, her legs were shaking, "What do you mean Tigerflash? I have no intention of 'taking' Wolfstar away. I have never considered being his mate!" She cried quietly, careful not to awaken her still sleeping clan-mates. Tigerflash stood up slowly, her eyes still meeting Rainwhisper's blue gaze, and her tail lashing, "You can't fool me Rainwhisper, I've seen the way Wolfstar looks at you. And I know he was strong feelings for a kind, loyal warrior like you." She paused. A soft breeze traveled through the clearing, ruffling Rainwhisper's fur, making her shiver. Tigerflash continued,

"And I will have him, and I will go to great lengths to get rid of the ones in my way."


	3. Chapter 3

Rainwhisper couldn't move, "W-What do you mean?" She stammered, her eyes wide in fear as she stared at the grinning she-cat, "You're insane! You wouldn't dare hurt me, or any of your own clan-mates!" She cried out, taking a step back as the she-cat drew closer.

Suddenly, Tigerflash leaped forward, seizing Rainwhisper's neck. Rainwhisper was too shocked and terrified to cry out for help, Tigerflash met her terrified gaze, "That's a good Rainwhisper, now let's go into the forest where no one can interrupt us." Tigerflash said, her jaws full of fur. She dragged the whimpering, and still she-cat into the thick forest. Rainwhisper looked up and around, the sky was suddenly overcast, grey clouds covered the sun and the fading moon, making the forest even more terrifying. Tigerflash was silent all the way to their stop; the river, the border between SunClan and MoonClan. Rainwhisper had no idea what Tigerflash would do, obviously she would try to kill her, but Rainwhisper wouldn't go down without a fight. Maybe she would throw her in the river, left to drown. Or maybe she would make a clean kill by just drowning her right here. She shivered.

Tigerflash finally stopped, and dropped Rainwhisper at the edge of the river. Rainwhisper scrambled to her feet, and slid out her claws. Tigerflash did the same. _It's strange she didn't just choke me to death while she had her teeth at my throat._ She thought, drawing her ears back. Tigerflash's eyes were full of rage and… was that a tiny glint of fear? Rainwhisper shool her head at the thought, and she finally spoke, "Why do you want to kill me?" She whispered, "You can have Wolfstar for StarClan's sake, I'm not going to fight you for him."

Tigerflash laughed, "You seriously think I'm just going to spare you after I took you all they way out here? Where no one can see or hear?" Rainwhisper glanced sideways at SunClan's territory, an endless, dry grassland. Rainwhisper hoped and prayed that a patrol would come by. But it was highly unlikely. Tigerflash growled, and Rainwhisper snapped back to look at her, she braced herself, but it was too late. Tigerflash leaped forward, aiming for Rainwhisper's neck again, this time with the mission to kill. Adrenaline pulsed through Rainwhisper's whole body, and she rolled out of the way just in time. The furious she-cat landed awkwardly on the river rocks, falling onto the her side, but she quickly got up and raced back at her, claws outstreched.

This time, she would fight back. Rainwhisper jumped up and reached through Tigerflash's outstreched paws, clawing her in the face. She drew back with a yowl of pain and stumbled backward. She roared in fury and tried again, this time slithering like a snake beside Rainwhisper and clawing Rainwhisper's side, splattering blood on the rocks. Rainwhisper cried out in pain and retaliated with a quick claw to the head on Tigerflash. Both cats stopped, panting and observing their wounds. It looks like they did an equal number of damage on each other. The cut on Rainwhisper's side bled heavily, and stung like a thousand thorns. Tigerflash was not looking defeated yet, her claws fully outstreched. Rainwhisper had not noticed how much bigger Tigerflash was to her. The brown tabby was at least a paw taller and much more muscled.

Rainwhisper wouldn't let her size intimidate her, shaking her head once, Rainwhisper leaped on top of the tabby, biting her neck and clawing with her back with her back legs while her front claws held on tightly to her shoulders. Tigerflash roared and reared up, standing on her hind legs. Rainwhisper lost her grip with her front claws and crashed into the river.

Water engulfed her face, and she breathed in water, but could not choke it out. She saw a blurry Tigerflash through the waves, but could not see her expression. She struggled for the surface, reaching out with her paws, she felt air with her paw, and surged toward it. Her lungs filled with ice water, and her vision grew dark, slowly fading into black.

 **Bit of a short one, and a cliffhanger! Hope you like this adventure so far!**


End file.
